


再见黑鸟

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternative universe - Spies, M/M, Multi, 老是写抓地鼠我好没创意啊……
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大仓探员吃坏了肚子，于是一个跨国抓地鼠的任务就交给了阴雨天关节会隐隐作痛的横山探员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 引

**Author's Note:**

> 阿酱想看的证据谍战吐槽风，我都不知道那到底是什么……  
> 主雏横，不过谈恋爱打架哪分上下！  
> 目测未来官配 可是我不想让亮亮落单了……

横山今天装成一个怕冷的亚洲游客，戴着顶一个球的绒线帽，肥大的羽绒服外还挂着显眼的大相机。地铁搁腿的地方吹着不要钱的暖气，他嫌热就站起来让一边拿书的大学生坐。书封上戴着圆框眼镜的T.J艾克尔保格医生盯着横山看，他也不甘示弱地看回去，毕竟这座充满社会主义遗留产物的城市有比他这种间谍更值得监视的东西。

这里的地铁站造得像个防空洞或是蓄水池，又深又阴，电梯还跑得飞快像赶着要投胎。站台大红色的墙上的贴满金色的半圆，他起初还以为是什么斯基做的现代艺术，结果被来接头的人直面地浇下冷水：

“哦，那是共产主义老大哥的特色装饰，你喜欢的可以坐整条A线，光谱上各个颜色背景看个够。”

当时说这话的人现在就站在他旁边，拎个公文包鼻梁上还戴着副玳瑁眼镜，活像是来参加第十三届厨用机器人研讨大会的客座教授，尽管之前他还拉着横山进了学校附近地铁站厕所的第三个隔间打了一炮。要是算上早上床上没睡醒的口活和做三明治时两人胡乱摸的手，已经是今天的第二点五次。

这所北边城市的总负责人村上信五大概是习惯了对这个世界上所有的人撒谎。连他走出隔间，碰上清洁工在门口大吼着是谁在里头抽烟时，他也捏着没有掐灭的烟头微笑着摆手，自然的架势连被干的观光客先生都替他尴尬。

——所以横山至今仍旧坚信地铁站里头那些装饰物一定是某个被丢进古拉格几年靠着卖屁股没死的艺术家某某斯基先生，三十年后奄奄一息蜷在养老院的休息室里设计的对世界的思考与愤怒与不甘与嘶吼。

不过他不会再和村上辩论，无论自己有理没理都胜算太小，而且他最近屁股每天都很疼。今天拿了货之后，他只想坐个火车到隔壁温泉镇上装成一个亚洲旅客静静心找找自我，甚至考虑起不再拒绝那个缠上他许久的流莺的自我献身。

“下一站对方就会出现，穿着绿色大衣和棕色千鸟格鸭舌帽。”

村上毫不掩饰他的口音，明明是老乡却能每句话说得比自己的更加干燥又棱角分明。当初接完头泼完冷水几天之后，他们有次上到地面过桥换电车，走过桥墩时村上他突然在一个卖艺小贩面前停住，用脚尖在地上划了个弧——可能原本想画圆但是天气太冷，地上积雪打滑，他就懒得腿伸到后头去。他带着乡音自带的阴阳顿挫加成告诉横山说这就是我的地盘你别瞎跑，全部情报站点都归他管，被欺负了就打他电话，其土匪程度让人咂舌，就差脖子里戴条金链条来完美这个定型角色。

那桥怪有名的，周围全是不怕被偷的游客与不怕被抓的小偷。一边的小贩吹完一曲期待地看着两人掏钱；横山卡住试图伸进自己口袋的一只手，毫无掩饰地让语气里的嘲讽飘在雪后吹刀子的空气里，一个字一个血痕：

“那你还挺能干的？”

“承蒙谬赞。”

村上露出虎牙，愉快地笑到眼角的纹路里，往小贩的帽子里丢了两个硬币。


	2. Chapter 2

照道理来说他们是不该派横山裕出外勤的，毕竟这位代号为黑鹂的先生连续几年近身搏斗考核都差点没过关，这阵子阴了几天居然弯腰都疼，再下去就要被“考虑到最近你的工作强度太大，上头决定让你稍微放松一下”地丢去楼下人事部，每天负责把五十年前的资料录入档案库。

 

“也许他们发现了你的打字速度之后，认为还是让你留在这里比较好。”

 

办公室就在他对面的锦戸亮虽然比他小上几岁皮黑上几号，却老是受到上头青睐，之前还被隔壁的国家情报处借去查了个洗钱案，断了根锁骨回来居然还顺便睡了三个医务室的小护士，最后被气急败坏的长濑老爹撵回家时还不忘把公寓地址抄在一盒巧克力背后，连着糖一起送给了那个染金发的姑娘。横山本着还是要保护自己带过的后辈的精神，没敢告诉送巧克力的山下智久探员事件真相，被问起时支支吾吾地说了几句比利时巧克力真好吃，小亮还分了我几颗。山下长叹一口气拍了拍他的肩膀，说大哥你真不能任凭自己被他欺负，你这是生了孩子哄成狼啊。

 

教子失败的横山探员在下午三点整踏进了情报局的大楼；光暗对比度使得他眯起了眼睛，只能凭着肌肉记忆走过安检区。他在电梯里遇到了刚向军需官报备完毕的今井探员，尽管晒黑了四个色度面色倒很是红润，精神的样子一点儿都不像是刚从十六小时开外的热带岛屿回来：

 

“横山探员。”

 

“下午好，今井探员。夏威夷如何？”

 

“纪念品不多，就耳朵缝了几针。”今井咧着嘴笑，指了指还用纱布包着的左耳，“刚把配枪还给阿泷，现在去和长濑老爹报个道就能回去休息了。”

 

横山礼貌地表示了关心，说了几句没伤着神经就没大事的安慰话。他们最后又聊了几句天气与手机聊天软件使用需要注意信息安全，今井说今天泷泽还告诉他科研部写出了代码进一步保护局内特工们电子设备的隐秘性，明天就要统一更新设备。横山嗯了好几声；今井知道他通常少言寡语又寒暄能力极其低下，便聪明地没有继续说下去。

 

今井的汇报从来用不到十分钟，毕竟他从来就是按时写报告的模范特工，武器归还率也几近是百分之百，从不搞无用的破坏。坐在门口的秘书示意横山能进门，他便带着公文包敲门走进椭圆形办公室。

 

“下午好，长濑长官。”

 

部门老大罕见地坐在如山的文件前，抬起眼看了一眼便指着对面的位置让他坐，低头继续在信纸上快速写着什么。横山坐了五分钟就觉得有些尴尬，绞尽脑汁回想起年初到现在为数不多的几次外勤自己哪次把枪丢在了河里，哪份报告没写满五页，哪次不小心多睡了几个姑娘，可是答案全都是零。

 

“你渴的话自己倒点水喝。”长濑在信封上连续敲下章再签上大名，拨通了内线电话通知秘书来取。横山其实一点儿都不渴，但还是走到落地窗边给自己倒了杯热茶，等秘书离开后才转过身回到座位上，看着靠着椅背抬头打量天花板的上司。自己难道今天要失业了？横山不由得被自己的妄想惊出一身汗，口袋中忘记丢弃的咖啡收据被捏得皱巴巴。

 

“恕我冒昧，腰椎损伤应当算是工——”

 

“——机票买好了，明天你搭第一班飞机去W市。”

 

横山赶紧闭上了嘴，庆幸长官只是挑高眉毛没有追问。他将浅蓝色的大信封推到横山面前，封口处敲了好几个钢印。受雇这么多年，横山既没拿到过这颜色的信封也没有见过那么多钢印，愣了几秒才接过来。

 

“原本委任的大仓探员临时身体不适，”长濑简单地作了解释，“虽然不是什么大毛病，但这事等不及他恢复。”

 

他就想着这类牵涉到内部地鼠多部门联合的大活怎么可能一下找上自己，小声道：“是这样啊。”

 

“上周情报处的增田拦截到从政府内部发出的一封可疑邮件，收件方显示是驻W市我国大使馆的工作人员，内容极密牵涉到国家安全，即使是你我也无法公开具体内容。”

 

“我明白。”

 

“找到发件人意外地简单，看在老天份上他都不会二级加密邮件——可惜死人不会说话，刚敲了敲他家门就吓得自己从四十层楼往下跳，骨头摔碎得拼都拼不起来。”长濑当真是一脸遗憾，像是收集齐尸骨就能召唤亡灵似的，“所以我需要你伪装成他去W市与那个地鼠接头，并跟着地鼠找到最终交易的对象。”

 

“是，长官。”

 

“考虑到你最近的体能测试报告……”长濑皱眉又读了一遍手边的报告，抬头打量着面前的人，“当地基站会派人与你一同行动，具体的信息你去阿泷那遍领武器时他会告诉你。我四点还有会。”

 

横山听出了句子下的逐客令，收好文件便鞠躬离开。

 

“哦对了你等等，”长濑翻了几个抽屉，掏出一大叠纸，“之前年终大会抽中的按摩券你拿去用，免得四十岁不到腰间盘突出。那样的话我真的只能公费送你去上打字课。”

 

 

*

 

涉外情报局大楼的总设计师应当拖出去游街示众：大楼外观像是已到陈暮之年的水怪，最上层楼凸出的两个阳台像是得了白内障的眼，在雨季的烟云中懒做等死。至于内部交错复杂的正常楼梯消防楼梯自动扶梯电梯与暗道，活像是回到70年代几万公里外的苏联老大哥审讯大楼，连电梯超载时的哀鸣声都与严刑拷打时的惨叫有着奇异的共同之处。

 

泷泽所在的军需部在第十六楼，右转再左转穿过三个办公室就是他的领地。谁都知道他和今井探员有个一腿，敢说出口的倒不多，毕竟谁都不想关键时刻扣下扳机时枪口飞出一只背着自爆装置的鸽子。

 

不过泷泽一直颇为喜欢横山，每次递给他带着炸药的公文包里都不忘装上一包奶糖，只可惜每次横山都忘记拿出来，导致他引起的爆炸总是带着奶油味儿。

 

“你一回去就记得把糖拿出来啊。”泷泽抱怨着将小机关解释完后，往塞满子弹的箱子里头再放了包糖和巧克力，“巧克力是山下探员拿来的，你不爱吃的话拿去给大仓当探病礼物也成。”

 

横山表示就算巧克力最后在他厨房里发霉他也不会送人。泷泽奇怪地瞥了他一眼，把两把手枪放进枪套递给他：“这是你习惯的M9和格洛克17，已与你的掌纹配对，毕竟信五的两把枪和你一样；这样你们就不会拿错了。”

 

“谁？”横山正往嘴里塞糖，一只手抓着枪往随身包里放。

 

“W市情报站的负责人村上信五探员，之前和他一起被派去越南监视赤党，估计明天来接你的也是他。”泷泽对着清单一个个打钩，“行，东西都给你了。别忘了走之前去医务室打个流感疫苗，今年病毒变异得挺厉害。”

 

横山绞尽脑汁想了半天，好像隐约记得有那么一个人和自己一同入的局。不过自己常年都派遣去在亚洲附近，而这个村上信五老早之前就被任命常驻在W市，基本没有什么交情。

 

“你放心吧，这人挺靠谱的，”泷泽像是看出了他的担忧，用力地拍拍横山的肩膀，“每次吃饭你表扬两句他能干，他马上就买单。”

 

 

*

 

流感疫苗的副作用维持了一天，横山拿着本体早已摔得粉碎的田中梦人议员的公务护照踏进公务舱时还晕着。他在飞机上逼自己喝了十杯咖啡，并头次发现十小时那么难熬。落地时他因为大量的咖啡因而心跳过速，连拎着手提箱的手腕都在发抖。他往嘴里丢了颗巧克力才走下舷梯。

 

W市下着绵绵细雨，因为在北边的关系，即使八点过了大半天也没亮透。

 

“欢迎您来到W市，田中先生。”

 

黑色的轿车直接停在停机坪上，横山走下飞机就见着了照片上的那个人。村上信五比想象中要矮，却也结实许多。他穿着黑色西装还戴着黑框眼镜，的确像是使馆中司机或是翻译一类的人物。他为横山拉开车门，示意为他将箱子放去后车厢。

 

“谢谢您的好意，我自己拿着就好。”横山礼貌地拒绝。

 

村上惊讶了一瞬，很快点点头回到驾驶座。发动后音响里传来外国语言的广播——即使充满生硬的辅音，世界上所有的播音员的语调也是一模一样——女人絮絮叨叨地说了一会儿，喇叭里就放起美国乡村音乐。

 

汽车熟练地顺着停机坪边的小路开出机场，穿越狭窄的路桥就是被森林簇拥着的高速公路，延伸到没有尽头的雾气中。横山并不擅长主动搭话，干脆沉默地坐在一边，一手放在口袋里握着枪。

 

“横山探员，您在飞机上喝那么多咖啡，现在哪怕一只鹿跑到汽车前您也是打不到的。”

 

村上目视前方，手指跟着音乐在方向盘上打着节奏。

 

 

横山突然没有来由地对这次任务产生了轻微的厌恶。


	3. Chapter 3

村上把车停在了将这座城市分成两块的运河左岸旁，带着横山穿过地道走进地铁站。

从地面搭自动扶梯到下头足足花了两分钟，即使扶梯的速度已经快到横山踏上第一步就差点一头向下栽个脑门开花。村上眼疾手快地一把抓住他，嘟囔着上头发来的报告头一次那么精准。横山咬着牙忍耐，毕竟两人还没完整地自我介绍过。

地铁还有五分钟才到。横山随口表扬了轨道两边的装饰物：不同色调整齐排列的金色墙上整齐地遍布凹陷的半圆，像极了解释不清但不明觉厉的后现代艺术。

村上不以为然地挥手说只是十年前被解放后没清理掉的老大哥痕迹罢了，还热情地推荐了地铁A线一小时游：“要是想看红色遗迹，任何大街上九十年代后翻新的酒店与医院之前大多全是政治监狱，无聊和悲惨程度基本相同。”

旁边女孩带着的导盲犬适时地叫了一声。

横山紧紧抓牢围巾，以防被地铁到站的强风吹跑，一边想着究竟是怎样的穷山恶壤能让一个人变得吐出的每个字都带着毒液。出发前泷泽还给自己传了讯息说“信五很好相处，就是别和他吵架”——横山现在只想重新翻一遍邮箱，再次确认一遍这是否是唯一的忠告。

“停车的地方是领馆区，你的临时住址也在附近，不过在此之前我得带你先去安田那里过安全检查。”村上低头瞥了一眼手表，“毕竟让一个冒牌货再来演冒牌货这种蹩脚的戏我是一点儿都不想参加。”

横山闭着嘴没有接话。村上瞄了他一眼，头一次露出了笑：他的圆眼睛藏在眼镜后头，笑起来眼尾下垂得厉害，一口八重齿解释了他下颚的弧度来由。横山心想着这样看上去还是挺人畜无害的，尽管突然就对自己这样想起来还是有点奇怪。

“你是在外没有暗语就不聊公事派的啊，看起来也是长濑老爹教出来的老学究。”村上扶了扶镜架。

“万一我是个冒牌货呢？”横山用他的话顶了回去，抬头研究起城市的地铁图。一共只有ABC三条线，分别以绿、黄与红色表示，交汇点只有城市中央的大博物馆一站。他暗记起每站的名字，一时半会儿都没注意到一边的人打量自己的眼神。

“你看我干什么？”他冷不防出声，竟看到村上脸上闪过一丝慌张的神色。

后者很快就整理好了姿态：“我只是听说你记忆力不太好，不知道你四十个站名要花多久记住。”

“村上先生，请你不要怀疑我的工作能力……等等，这是谁告诉你的？”

——当然了，想想也只有坐在办公室里每天喝茶再在通讯器里和男友聊天的那个人。去年年会时泷泽喝了三杯还搂着自己说如果是女生就想交往——这么一想，这人除了会塞给自己糖吃以外根本就是个坑爹的小辈，不过就是工作资历多了那么几年而已——横山思考得入神，连到站了都没听见，最后在蜂鸣声中被村上拽出车厢。

村上遗憾地摇头：“看来还要花几天才能记住。”

横山打定了主意在到达基站前必须维持一声不吭。

 

*

基站在一个显眼过分到可以被归类为隐蔽的地点。这栋一百多年的黄色建筑藏在两层铁门后头，离地铁站、路面电车站与巴士站不过两分钟。出站后人头涌动，一看左边就是个商场，对面还有银行与邮局——敢情他们找房子是完全按照便民设施周围五分钟全包的白领条件找的。村上带着他拐进一边的小巷再左转，掏出一大把钥匙。

“蓝色的钥匙开第一道大门，金色的开第二道。”

打开大楼的门还需要第三把钥匙，更不必说这门又高又重，上头蹲了头隐形的大象似的。村上无视正中央的拉门式老电梯，领着他爬了四层楼。这栋老公寓一层有三户，大门是统一的深褐色，门口放着一模一样的写着欢迎字样的脚垫，果然集体主义遗风犹存。

横山之前在印尼断了几根肋骨，当地医院卫生条件太差又得了感染性肋软骨炎，痊愈后走路时不时还会疼。不过这种会丢饭碗的后遗症他没敢和上头汇报，只能捂着胸口跟在后头不喘出声。

村上尽管腿比他短，走得倒挺快。几圈绕上去已经比横山快了半层。他挑眉看着鬓角出汗的男人耸肩，掀开门铃的塑料盖，将大拇指按在隐藏着的液晶屏上。

里头的人打开门时横山才走到村上背后，微微侧过身擦去鼻尖的汗。

“这么快就回来了啊！”

横山快速回忆着飞机上浏览的文件。这个比村上高上一些的男人叫丸山隆平。档案照片的人上有一头卷发，眼神冷淡地看着镜头，嘴唇紧抿，连眼角与唇下的痣都散发着与他“清道夫”外号相称的气息。他再抬头看着面前灿烂笑着的男人，没控制住胳膊，抬起手揉了揉眼睛。

“他们肯定又用那张照片了。”丸山看着横山的样子就猜出个大概，哀叹一声为他拿出一双拖鞋，“上次小亮不是说已经帮我把那档照片都处理了吗……”

村上翻了个白眼走进大厅：“你昨天夜宵吃傻了吗，那小子的话你也信？还有Yasu呢？”

横山站在门口打量着被当做基站的公寓。这间屋子不大，一室一厅。客厅的角落放着一张可以拉长的折叠桌，周围零散地放着几把椅子。桌上有一支插着几朵白玫瑰的廉价宜家花瓶，旁边的烟灰缸里堆满了抽到一半的烟头，浸在过夜的水里，除此之外没有任何东西。对面的书柜上则是放满了工具书似的大部头和文件夹。再往里走能看到一道虚掩的门，大概是工作室。

“你说你十一点才会回来，他就出去问事了。”内屋传来闷闷的声音，“只是安全检查的话我也能做。”

丸山想为横山将大衣挂好，又被礼貌地拒绝。村上在窗口抽烟，转身半笑着解释：“他是长濑派的，小心得很。”

“总比被半裸着被毒死在夜店里好，天知道劝了多久Yasu才肯早上去打听究竟怎么回事——这不是横山吗，真是好久不见了，带着你的箱子先进来。”

横山认得涉谷；先前在关岛时他们有过一次短暂的合作。那时涉谷还留着齐刘海的短发，扮演一位好脾气的小学老师。现在面前的人戴着口罩，头发推得很短，横山强忍着没有吐出你简直像白血病患者的槽。

他点了点头，拎起带着所有资料的手提箱跟着涉谷走进内屋，顺手锁上了门。

涉谷按照安全章程和他对了所有信息，最后检查完局内给他做的假护照，颇为赞叹地点了点头：“真是没想到背后的芯片都能做到这个地步。”

“某种意义上这本护照是真的啊，”横山将证件放回文件袋，“毕竟他死亡的消息完全封锁着，连他家人都不知道 。”

“这点心理素质还想赚这种外快，真不知道算是莽夫还是弱鸡。”涉谷将公文包还给他，示意横山将手指放在连接电脑的读取器上，“我要设置门口的指纹密保，拇指用力按——局里到现在也只能查出他和大使馆的人在联系？”

“对方事后发现田中议员根本没有加密邮件后试图补救过，我们能追踪的只有大概位置。你们这里呢？”

外头传来大门开闭与小声交谈声，大概是安田探员回来了。面前的电脑传来滴的一声；涉谷打开抽屉，递给横山一套钥匙：“昨晚做了一张大概的怀疑对象，这几天还要下线确认排查。今天对方有和你联系吗？”

横山低头翻了翻田中梦人的手机，摇了摇头。涉谷嘴一撇：“行了我们出去吧，我想问问究竟夜店那岔怎么回事。”

见两人走出房间，丸山赶紧倒了两杯茶递过去，涉谷嘟囔了声谢便坐到最角落的位置上，离众人两米距离。高个的眼神颇为哀怨，刚张嘴就被村上用力地打了头：“谁叫你昨天晚上爬树上救猫，算你是特工身手矫健了。”

“……那只小猫叫得那么惨，周围人家晚上肯定都不能睡觉了……”丸山忍不住补充了一句。

“刚才不是Yasu？”涉谷闷闷地打断了毫无意义的对话，拉起口罩下方小口喝着水的样子颇为令人印象深刻。

“我来啦。”

横山站起身，面前这位没有见过的小个子想必就是代号为渡鸦的安田章大探员。他微微鞠躬握手致意，清楚绝不能小看面前柔软微笑的人：渡鸦曾经在西伯利亚的阿穆尔河铁路上手刃五个带着机关枪的黑手党，只身救下浑身大概一半骨头都断了的比他高上一个半头的大仓探员。其实横山至今都不明白为什么他会在W市主要负责后勤。

“久闻大名，安田探员。我是本部的横山裕。”

“前辈您不要这样客气，快点请坐。”安田红了脸，腰弯得更低。

“明明之前知道大仓不能来时还失落了半天。”丸山不知何时小心翼翼地挪到了涉谷的背后，用着自以为只有身边人能听到的声音补充道。

“——所以，”安田打断，“现场发现了空瓶，下水道有药剂残留，后巷有注射器——心脏病突发实在是最好伪装的死因。早先就有传闻波兰大使与地下军火有染，这次我看是政府国安局做的。”

“什么啊原来是那么无聊的事……”涉谷打了个呵欠，半张脸都被白色的大口罩遮住，只有眉头紧皱。他推开越来越靠近的丸山，抛去一个严厉的眼神。

“最近国安收得很紧，”村上捏着鼻子拿起桌上的烟灰缸，将再泡下去就要发霉的烟头全部倒进垃圾桶，“做事小心。行了，没别的事的话我先送横山探员去住所，继续跟进名单。Maru，你下午回大使馆吗？”

“就我一个人三班倒……”丸山哀怨地抽抽鼻子，“明明猜拳是小涉输了……”

“是你自己说替他潜入大使馆的，怨不了谁。”村上穿好大衣戴上帽子，“横山探员，我们走吧。更多细节到住所再说，我还要指导你如何和使馆的地鼠联系，而且涉谷和安田工作时不喜欢有人在。”

“说到这里，横山住哪儿？原本上头说好是大仓来的话就住你那里吧？”涉谷再次推开试图靠近的丸山，恼怒地打了三个喷嚏，“——我都说了，丸山隆平你换四套衣服都没用，赶紧去上班！”

安田打开电磁炉，将早上没吃完的早饭重新加热，围上围裙轻松道：“啊来不及租房，只能先委屈横山先生住在小信的公寓里了，毕竟他那里空房间最多。”

涉谷问完这个问题好似对答案并不感兴趣，重新开始数落丸山。横山给围巾打结的手僵硬在脖颈，转头看着一脸平静，甚至还耸肩表示无奈的村上信五：

“…………啊？？？？”

 

……TBC


End file.
